Dysfunction of the autonomic nervous system (ANS) is known as dysautonomia. The ANS regulates unconscious body functions, including heart rate, blood pressure, temperature regulation, gastrointestinal secretion, and metabolic and endocrine responses to stress, such as the “fight or flight” syndrome. As regulating these functions involves various and multiple organ systems, dysfunctions of the ANS encompass various and multiple disorders. Autonomic dysfunction or instability is a common condition that influences many areas of medicine, such as neurological disorders.